zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Infobox – Minor Issue
Okay, so, currently our infoboxes appear as such: And that's fine, however, where the image is you can see this little white background. And with the light grey background in Monobook it looks bad. Now, to get rid of this issue, and to make it work in both skins (it'd show the background color that the skin has) we would have to change it to the follow: }}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color:orange;" First appearance } - }} } | style="background-color:orange;" Appears in } - }} } | style="background-color:orange;" Location } - }} } | style="background-color:orange;" Wares } - }} } | style="background-color:orange;" Owner(s) } - }} } | style="background-color:orange;" Employees } - }} |} Which will look like: Now, this isn't that big of a problem, just a minor visual case that can be easily fixed. In fact, if I hadn't noticed it on Video Game Wiki (where it was a major issue, white on black...) I wouldn't have brought it up here. And considering the fact that #FFF isn't that far away from the background color we might not even decide to change it. – ''Jäzz '' 03:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I didn't even notice the color difference until you brought it up, so I'm inclined to say that this isn't relevant...but now I can't unsee the color difference, and it's bugging me a little. >.< I guess I'm neutral on this, for now, though I'm likely to change my mind. Jedimasterlink (talk) 09:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I noticed it before... years ago, in fact. But I just didn't consider it much of a problem, especially seeing as how it makes resized images with lots of white pixels left around the edges look better. But that isn't a whole lot. This non-white colour thing seems more consistent and professional, so let's do that. --AuronKaizer ''' 17:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I added the image from the default shop infobox to the modified one to make it look more like it would on a page. Since we're at one go for it (not counting me as proposer) I'm going to wait until others comment on this forum to prevent jumping the gun on my part. – ''Jäzz '' 18:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Completely neutral on this as I barely notice the difference myself. If others think it looks better, though, by all means, go for it. -'''Minish Link 22:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Be it my monitor settings or whatever, I can only barely tell the difference even when it's pointed out to me. Even in theory though I think the new way is better, so I do support changing it.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:54, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Ye can rest easy knowing you do not have a brain embolism. It is almost completely unnoticeable. It's easier to see if you view the monitor from another angle, though. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:24, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Looking through some of the pages, some infoboxes are colorless for the background by the image. So I think for consistency throughout the templates, we should just change them to one way or the other. – ''Jäzz '' 23:10, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :While you're at it, can you make sure the basic coding's the same for all templates? They should all have the "do you has an image plz add it" thing, and all must have the same default width of 256px. --AuronKaizer ' 23:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Aye aye Cap'N. – 'Jäzz ''' 00:05, November 25, 2011 (UTC) And this is done as well. I didn't do Template:Infobox Person since, as the protection summary says, it's a non-mainspace one. So I figured it doesn't have to be made to look like the mainspace ones. And for the ones that didn't have background:#FFF; as well as for the ones that did, made it so the width is 256px and that they all have the plz add it thing like you asked. – ''Jäzz '' 17:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC)